This invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing a raised leg cuff for diapers and, more particularly, the method and apparatus for introducing an elastic band into the cuff in encapsulated condition while passing through a folding board. Cuffed diapers are well established in the disposable trade as exemplified by Pat. No. 4,695,278.
In the past, folding boards have only been used for folding webs (typically facial tissue), but now we are folding preglued webs and drawing elastic and/or barrier webs into the fold right at the folding board. This is a very simple solution to the problem of handling and assembling multiple webs with widely different tensions (i.e., the elastic has between 50% and 400% stretch).
The reverse C-fold developed by the folding boards rolls the parent web around the board to bring the mating surfaces together without sliding relative to each other. This allows the glue to "ride along" without causing wrinkles or glue buildup problems. Another advantage is that the other items assembled into the cuff can take a straight web path into the folded area thus eliminating the need to run the high tension members over turning surfaces (keeps them separated from the folding process).
According to the instant invention, we are able to install a tensioned elastic band within a cuff formed by longitudinally folding a web without subjecting the tensioned elastic band to change in direction whereby a positive positioning of the band relative to the thus folded cuff is developed.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.